Man to Man
by hockey.star
Summary: A short songfic.  A confrontation between Ranger and Morelli.  Babe.


Disclaimer: Character's belong to Janet Evanovich. Song belongs to Gary Allen.

Ranger POV

I hang up the phone on the control room with a sigh. Uncharacteristic, I know, but today has been a very long day. Stephanie had blown up _another_ car and 'forgotten' to call and let me know that she was still alive. If she knew how my heart ached every time I got a call about her tracker going off-line, how I couldn't breathe until I knew she was okay, I doubt she would 'forget' anymore.

But she doesn't because my blank face hides my panic—never let them see your fear. Number one rule on the streets and in the Rangers. Fear gets you killed. So when I arrive on scene, I never show the fact that I'd been dying a little inside for the past 15 minutes. I never show the fact that life without her isn't worth living.

And then to top it all off, Morelli showed up on scene as soon as I was sure she was alive and healthy (or as healthy as you can be after her second car, in as many months, went to car heaven). And cue the screaming, arm waving and italian curses. I cannot _believe_ that man. He has everything a man could ask for, yet he just throws it away. He has Stephanie, but instead of cherishing her like he should, he tries to change her into a model housewife. He has Wonder Woman, but instead of helping her save the world, he's trying to chain her to the ground.

And now he's here for a discussion, man to man.

_You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations_

_Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'_

_You think I'm the one who stole her away_

_And if not for me she'd still be yours today_

_We're both men here so why play games_

_Why don't we call a spade a spade_

I step off the elevator to face a very angry Italian male (no I am not going to refer to him as the italian stallion—that's just not something I need to think about regarding the love of my life's (hopefully) ex-boyfriend).

"MANOSO!" I hear him yell. I guess he hasn't calmed down since the crash site, "You need to back the fuck off my woman! You're the reason she won't marry me. I could give her a good life, but she's too busy following you around like some love struck puppy!"

Yes, because Stephanie wants those things. I feel my anger rising to the surface, 'Calm down, soldier. Don't give him any reason to arrest you. He's just dying to and you know it.'

"She's got it in her head that she can actually do that crap job she's got because of you. She's going to get herself killed if you don't lay off. She thinks you're her friend. Ha, what a joke. If you were really her friend, you'd realize that we're perfect together and back off!" Morelli took a step closer to me. I don't know if he wanted a fight, I sure hope he did. It would give me the perfect excuse to kick his ass, cop or not.

_Man to man_

_Tell me the truth, tell me_

_Were you ever there when she needed you_

_Man to man_

_Look me in the eye, tell me_

_If you really loved her_

_Why'd you make her cry_

_Man to man_

_Who cheated who_

_You're the one to blame_

_Tell me it ain't true_

_Man to man_

_Man to man_

"You're kidding me, right? You think you guys are perfect for each other? She wants to fly; you want a housewife. She wants her independence; you want someone to take care of. She is good at her job, she always gets her man; you only see the explosions, the bets, and the garbage. That's not perfect for each other; that's perfectly wrong for each other."

He looked taken aback by me. He probably hasn't heard me say that much the entire time he's known me, and know here I am spilling my guts because of a white girl from the 'Burg.

"She doesn't know what she wants," Morelli says when he recovers from my speech, "But she would if you would back off and let her live the life she was meant to live. I'm the one that loves her! I'm the one that's willing to marry her!"

_Well you think all you anger is justified_

_Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride_

_What did you really think she was gonna do_

_She's a real woman, not a doormat for you_

_You want her back, but it's too late_

_Why don't we just cut to the chase_

"What did you do when you arrived on scene this morning?" I guess I've used all my words for the day, because I'm not in the mood to elaborate so I wait for him to figure it out for himself.

"I checked to see if she was okay," Morelli growls from between clenched teeth.

"Oh, is that what the yelling and arm waving was about?"

"That was after I knew she was okay! Unlike _some people_,I don't want to see her in that situation again. If she would just quit her job and let me take care of her, she wouldn't have to worry about any more crazies." Morelli takes another menacing step forward.

Hit me. Come on, just swing that fist, I silently urge him on but he doesn't take the bait, "Physically she was fine, but what about mentally? Did you even check how she was feeling? Do you ever?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snarls. He's close to hitting me, I can tell. Come on, just one swing and I can take you down.

_Man to man_

_Tell me the truth, tell me_

_Were you ever there when she needed you_

_Man to man_

_Look me in the eye, tell me_

_If you really loved her_

_Why'd you make her cry_

_Man to man_

_Who cheated who_

_You're the one to blame_

_Tell me it ain't true_

_Man to man_

"I'm not an expert on psychology, but in my experience, the last thing anyone needs after they've been through a traumatic experience is the people they care about, berating them and blaming them for the situation," I respond, "If you really love her like you say you do, why do you insist on tearing her down? If you love her, why do you insist on her molding into someone she's not. If you love her, why do you keep her chained to the earth when what she really wants is to fly? If you really her, why does she is she crying over your actions, your words? You say it's my fault she won't marry her? And yet, you're the one who won't give her what she wants, what she needs. You're the one to blame here."

_Man to man_

_Tell me the truth, tell me_

_Were you ever there when she needed you_

_Man to man_

_Look me in the eye, tell me_

_If you really loved her_

_Why'd you make her cry_

_Man to man_

_Who cheated who_

_You're the one to blame_

_Tell me it ain't true_

_Man to man_

_Man to man_

_Man to man..._

What am I, writing a fucking novel or something? I don't need to explain myself to this idiot. I should have just given him a death stare to shut him up and been on my way but _no_, here I am spilling my guts to my enemy. Only for Stephanie; only for my babe. I turn to leave but Morelli reaches out and grabs my arm.

I turn quickly, ready for a fight but there's no more fight left in his eyes. He stands there silently for a moment searching for words then, "You'll take care of her."

_What the heck?_ It wasn't phrased as a question but I nod my head anyways because I'm too stunned to say anything. "Good," he says and turns to walk out of my building. What just happened? I have _Morelli's_ approval now?

I guess that means I'm free to make my move. I smile inwardly; maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

A/N: Thanks for reading :) reviews always welcome.


End file.
